In recent years, with rapid development of the mobile Internet and electronic technologies, a mobile terminal is more and more widely used as a carrier. However, as a mobile terminal is increasingly powerful, its power consumption is also increasingly higher. Therefore, a design of lower power consumption has become an important factor for consideration during a product design.
Currently, existing low power consumption technologies are mainly a dynamic voltage frequency scaling (DVFS, Dynamic Voltage Frequency Scaling) technology, an adaptive voltage scaling (AVS, Adaptive Voltage Scaling) technology, and the like. For example, among existing low power consumption technologies, AVS can adaptively seek a lowest operating voltage point in a case where a performance grade is given, so as to save power consumption. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a method for adjusting a voltage by using the AVS technology in the prior art. According to this method, a time sequence code output by a time sequence monitoring unit is compared with a time sequence reference calibration code, voltage output of a power management unit is controlled according to a comparison result, and an output voltage further affects the time sequence code, so that a closed loop is formed. Any parameter, such as a process, a voltage, and a temperature (PVT, process, voltage, temperature), which affects a time sequence may result in a change in the time sequence code.
However, the inventor has found the following:
In the prior art, because certain time is needed to perform a voltage adjustment for the foregoing control loop, if a parameter such as a voltage or a temperature changes dramatically in this time, a logic time sequence error may be caused, and the control loop is not yet adjusted at this time. At the same time, a temperature characteristic curve of a chip is not linear, because a temperature changes, a temperature change within a unit time is also different. Therefore, a certain margin needs to be reserved when the AVS technology is utilized to adjust a voltage, and this margin needs to ensure that no logic error is caused under all conditions. However, this processing method reduces an effect of reducing power consumption. Therefore, a method for adjusting a voltage in the prior art also has a relatively large power loss. This affects the power reduction effect.